


Собственный путь

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Present Tense, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент задолбанный пятнадцатилетний Бен Соло сбегает и от Люка, и от Сноука, чтобы найти свой собственный путь.<br/>Прошло пять лет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собственный путь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest

Головорезы с порога окликают "Соло!", и Хан успевает только поднять голову со стола и сдвинуть палец на спусковую скобу бластера.  
Стрельба начинается без него. Прыжки по столам, вот это всё. Потом вспыхивает световой меч. Этот звук ни с чем не спутаешь. И то, как лезвие мелькает в полутьме, яркое до рези в глазах. Запах палёной плоти, крики, выстрелы.  
Потом Чуи очень целеустремлённо выкатывается из-за укрытия, хотя какое из перевёрнутого стола укрытие, и ныряет в свалку, прямо так, на четвереньках.  
\- Чуи, стой! - орёт Хан, но вуки уже возвращается, таща добычу. Гуманоид, средних размеров, то ли мёртвый, то ли без сознания. В глухой маске-шлеме и просторном балахоне, то и другое угольно-чёрное, руки-ноги безвольно болтаются.  
Вуки бесцеремонно забрасывает это существо на плечо и рычит:  
\- Валим отсюда.  
Драка у входа почти улеглась, к ним проявляют нездоровый интерес громилы, ещё оставшиеся на ногах, и Хан решает, что разбираться будет позже. А пока он сваливает вслед за Чуи через чёрный ход, сделав по преследователям пару неприцельных выстрелов для острастки.  
На борту грузовика Чуи сваливает свою ношу у трапа и бежит в рубку, едва убедившись, что Хан внутри.  
Трап закрывается. Снаружи по ним стреляют. Подобранный Чубаккой гуманоид привстаёт, опираясь на локоть.  
\- Он ранен, - рявкает Чубакка. - Взлетаем. Держитесь.  
Незнакомец сидя отползает от Хана, упирается спиной в переборку, шипит "Не подходи" и пытается лягнуть. Тут грузовик сильно встряхивает, их обоих швыряет в стену.  
\- Чуи!  
\- Сказал же, держитесь!  
\- Так, - говорит Хан. - Не знаю, кто ты такой и зачем Чуи притащил тебя на мой корабль...  
\- Не трогай меня.  
\- Я-то с радостью. Но Чуи говорит, ты ранен. Сдохнуть хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда не брыкайся. Или выкину в шлюз.  
\- Выкинул один такой...  
Тут Хан замечает на поясе у их нечаянного приобретения что-то слишком похожее на рукоять лайтсабера.  
Он наклоняется и сдирает с незнакомца шлем, несмотря на его слабые попытки сопротивляться.  
\- Бен?  
Является Чуи, успевший поставить корабль на автопилот в режиме случайного уклонения. Швыряет Хану аптечку и убегает в сторону стрелковой турели.  
\- Он самый, - юнец, бледный до синевы, смотрит на отца, оскалив зубы.  
\- Где тебя зацепило?  
\- Рука. И бок. И голова ещё, - он морщится. - По голове, по-моему, Чуи приложил.  
\- Да, он может. Бок покажи. Не дёргайся. Как получилось вообще, что ты жив?  
\- Сейчас или тогда? - спрашивает Бен, снова морщась, не то от боли, не то от унижения.  
Грузовик мотает по всем трём осям, щиты воют, но держат.  
\- Тогда.  
\- Я в их же шаттле спрятался, - говорит Бен. - Потом вылез. Они не заметили. Сначала.  
\- А не сказал, что живой, почему? Пять лет... - Хан заклеивает бластерный ожог у него на боку нашлёпкой бакта-пластыря. - Теперь руку.  
\- Мать с ума сходит, - подсказывает Бен. - Безответственно и как там вы все думали? Мальчик опасен? Непредсказуем? Тёмная Сторона юного Соло влечёт?  
\- Помолчи.  
У мальчишки не по-хорошему сужаются глаза, Хану внезапно перестаёт хватать воздуха, и тут в корабль снова попадают. Автопилот не справился.  
Чуи проносится мимо них в обратную сторону, в рубку, успев рявкнуть:  
\- Стреляй по ним! Я за штурвал!  
Хану приходится бежать к пушке и отстреливаться. Потом в его турель попадает торпеда.  
Он приходит в себя на койке в каюте, видит над собой обеспокоенного Чуи, а за спиной у него - Бена, заново надевшего шлем. Бен сидит на другой койке и держится за голову - прямо так, в шлеме - здоровой рукой.  
Чубакка ворчит что-то вроде "О, ты очнулся", разделяется на два Чубакки, потом снова сходится воедино.  
\- У тебя контузия. Лежи.  
\- Я в порядке, - говорит Хан, хотя в ушах у него звенит, а перед глазами плывут чёрные и красные пятна. - Мы оторвались?  
\- Оторвались.  
\- Кто они были? Вроде мы никому здесь на хвост ещё не наступили, - он задумывается и говорит с сомнением. - Не так, чтоб торпедами по нам.  
\- Это за мной, - скромно говорит Бен. - Так получилось.  
\- Что у тебя там получилось?  
\- Задолжал кое-кому, - чёрная маска смотрит вбок. - Бизнес, знаешь. Вёз груз, догнали, пришлось сбросить. И, по ходу... взорвал кое-что.  
По идее, выглядеть смущённым в этой маске невозможно, но Бену удаётся.  
\- Ну вот, - говорит Хан и начинает смеяться. Ну смешно же. - А я из-за тебя Люку морду набил.


End file.
